La soga
by Joanne Distte
Summary: La sangre es como una soga. Los atrae y los ata. Para separarse tendrán que cortarla. Bellatrix X Sirius. Incesto. Tabla 10instantes.
1. Dulzura

**N/A. Fue todo culpa de Dark Rachel, que empezó a terminar tablas en un día y me apeteció hacer a mi alguna cortita también. Hacia mucho que no hacia Bella/Sirius. Empecé, pero obviamente yo soy una lentorra (más que nada porque quería tener la tabla completa antes de empezar a subirlas) y no tardo un día en terminarlas xDD La saqué de 10instantes, una de las tablas que tienen de los sentidos. Son un total de cinco capítulos, viñetas individuales, y el título de cada capi es el prompt. Espero que cuando las terminéis andéis pensando "oh, Joanne tenía razón, están enamoradísimos" x))))**

**Esto era para el cumple de Vampisandi pero al final no me dio tiempo. De todas formas sigue siendo un regalito para ella, porque siempre ha estado ahí, rauda y veloz para mandarme sus reviews y su ánimo :3 y porque es un amorcín. ¡A ver qué te parece!**

**DULZURA**

Si se vieran obligados a confesar, se las arreglarían para mentir. Si les pillaran y no pudieran negarlo, incluso así, lo intentarían. Le quitarían importancia. Casi puede imaginárselo. Él soltaría una carcajada y ella se abotonaría bien la camisa, tapándose las tetas despacio y sin demasiado pudor. Con todo lo descarados que podían llegar a ser, dirían que es un juego. Empezó siendo un juego y terminaría siendo un juego, aunque omitirían decir cuándo.

Lo cierto es que Sirius se atrevería a decir que tienen una especie de pacto. No de sangre, que ya comparten demasiada, pero sí uno que les ayuda a preservar el poco honor que le queda a la casa Black. Uno que tienen tan dominado que si a Sirius le preguntan qué hace con Bellatrix en esa habitación, él pueda responder que _joderla _sin que nadie se preocupe de averiguar por dónde. Siendo sinceros, ni siquiera se plantean que lo diga en ese sentido. Fingen odiarse tanto la mayoría de las veces que hasta se convencen ellos mismos.

En parte por eso y en parte por otras cosas juegan y mienten, para que nadie sepa (y ellos no tengan que recordarlo) que todo empezó casi por accidente. Estaban en la cama y en ese momento se llevaban bien y no tenían que fingir nada. Ella tenía doce y él diez, y Bellatrix hablaba del colegio. Le contaba cosas divertidas, como aquella vez que a Albus Dumbledore se le enredó el tenedor en la barba mientras comía y la cara que pusieron todos cuando apareció con un lazo en la cena; o las fiestas que hacía Slughorn, el jefe de la Casa Slytherin, a las que invitaba a todos los peces gordos que conocía.

-Cuando entres en Slytherin seguro que te deja venir.

-Supongo. -No suena muy entusiasmado-. ¿Te lo pasas bien?

-A veces.

No tiene ninguna razón para engañarle.

Sirius se mueve, y roza por casualidad el brazo de su prima. Se puede decir que fue así, por casualidad. Una tontería que en cualquier otra circunstancia hubiera seguido siéndolo. Sólo que esta vez se miran y se quedan callados, y Bella ve como la nuez de Sirius sube y baja mientras le ve incorporarse sobre el codo. Parece que va a ser él pero al final es ella quien empieza el beso, porque prefiere besarle y tener una excusa para cerrar los ojos a no poder aguantarle la mirada.

El chico lleva una mano a la mejilla y la deja resbalar, acomodando el cartílago de la oreja entre dos de sus dedos. Lo perfila, haciendo el recorrido a ciegas. A Bellatrix la melena negra le cae sobre los hombros, ocultándole la cara cuando se inclina a profundizar el beso. Han empezado siendo lentos y muchos, pero ahora ella le busca con la lengua. Es blanda y está húmeda, y la boca caliente. Sirius siente algo que le aprieta a la altura de los pulmones.

A veces lo piensa, que muchas cosas han cambiado, pero que eso no. Que, por mucho que Bellatrix no haya vuelto a besarle así, cada vez que la ve nota esa extraña presión en el pecho. Y cuando la besa se sigue quedando sin aire.


	2. Saliva

**SALIVA**

Tiene catorce para quince, pero grita tanto que parece más pequeño y a la vez suda y tiene esa mirada ganadora que le hace parecer mayor. Es como si acabara de ganar una guerra cuando en realidad lo que su amigo Potter sostiene entre las manos es la primera copa de Quidditch que consiguen estando juntos en el equipo. Bellatrix ha visto hasta el último minuto desde las gradas. Ha escuchado el pitido final y ha visto a Sirius bajar tan rápido de la escoba que casi se come el campo. Ha corrido y se ha lanzado con tanta fuerza sobre Potter que el abrazo se lo han dado en el suelo y ahora están los dos llenos de barro.

Bellatrix se muerde el labio y se clava las uñas en las manos para controlar el extraño temblor que le recorre todo el cuerpo.

-Menuda mierda. –Un Slytherin gruñe y escupe en el suelo. Bella se limita a asentir mientras piensa que eso es lo que debería estar sintiendo ella. Humillación. Vergüenza, y no por lo que está pensando hacerle a Sirius sino porque ha perdido contra él.

En cuanto puede vuelve al castillo. Los cánticos de victoria le acompañan durante todo el camino, y algún ingenioso se ha inventado uno sobre Slytherin sobre la marcha que consigue ponerla de verdadero mal humor.

Se cruzan con mucha gente. Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs que van charlando contentos porque, aunque no ha ganado su casa, sí lo ha hecho a la que apoyaban. Ve a compañeros caminar deprisa, solos o en pequeños grupos, directos a su Sala Común sin ganas de festejar nada. También Gryffindors, tan exultantes que ni se fijan en que ella está allí.

Todos menos uno.

Sirius llega solo y llega corriendo, y suelta una carcajada al verla en el pasillo. Sus ojos grises chispean y la mira de una forma que un sudor frío baja por la espalda de Bellatrix y la deja clavada en el sitio.

No se para ni a pensar. Se acerca a ella en un par de zancadas con esas enormes botas cubiertas de barro y polvo. Cuando la coge de las mejillas Bellatrix nota las rudas protecciones de Quidditch, pero no se queja, porque él ya la está besando. Sin importarle que alguien pueda verlos. Ahí, en medio de ese pasillo, le muerde los labios y le lame la barbilla, apretándola tanto contra él que casi no pueden ni moverse.

Es un beso lento y profundo, y de tan profundo no da tregua. A Bellatrix se le deshace la boca y se le deshacen las piernas. Nota el pecho de Sirius subir y bajar rápido, y su aliento caliente sobre los labios cuando paran un segundo. Le escucha jadear. No tiene saliva y su lengua es seca y dura.

Bella se pregunta si es porque ha venido corriendo.

Luego se dice que mejor no, porque entonces a la única que se le ha secado la boca en ese beso habrá sido a ella.


	3. Lengua

**LENGUA**

Sirius entra en la clase de Transformaciones cuando todo el mundo sale. Los últimos rezagados recogen las plumas y las meten en los estuches a toda velocidad, mientras sus amigos esperan en la puerta, gritando que se den prisa. Finalmente acaban yéndose todos y Sirius entra, avanzando entre las mesas.

-Si buscas a McGonagall se ha ido ya -dice de pronto una voz a su espalda. No tiene que girarse para saber que es Bellatrix, pero aun así lo hace.

-Mierda -dice entre dientes. Tiene que hablar con McGonagall, pero en ese preciso momento no sabe si lo ha dicho por no verla ahí o por haberse encontrado con su prima.

Bella no se ha movido. Sirius no sabe a qué espera, pero empieza a sentirse incómodo. Acabar por soltar la mochila en el suelo, sentándose en la silla más cercana. Se echa para atrás y pone los pies encima de la mesa.

-¿Quieres algo? -pregunta de mal humor. No soporta que lo mire tan fijamente.

-¿Vas a esperar aquí hasta mañana? -pregunta ella con sarcasmo-. No tiene más clases.

Sirius frunce el ceño pero no dice nada, y Bellatrix alza levemente las cejas.

-Haz lo que quieras -añade, dispuesta a irse.

La mano de Sirius es una zarpa que se cierra en torno a la delgada muñeca cuando Bellatrix pasa a su lado. Se escucha el ruido de las dos patas delanteras de la silla chochando contra el suelo y el de las suelas de las botas negras cuando se echa hacia delante. Tira de ella y se la sienta encima, a horcajadas.

Quiere besarla, pero Bellatrix se aparta y él amaga el mordisco.

-¿Estás segura de que no va a volver? -gruñe, empezando a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa. Pierde la paciencia pronto y le mete la mano. Sonríe al ver que ella no lleva sujetador.

-Segura -repite, llevando su mano a la garganta de Sirius. Aprieta, cada vez un poco más fuerte, hasta que le suelta de repente y deja resbalar la mano por el pecho de su primo hasta terminar en el borde del pantalón. Se ríe al moverse, al ver que se muerde los labios cuando lo hace. Le siente duro contra sus muslos, a punto de explotar.

Se mueve otra vez. Se echa hacia delante. Aprieta.

-Joder -consigue jadear Sirius. Mira desesperado los labios de Bellatrix, que se curvan apenas a unos centímetros de su cara. No se deja tocar, aunque la tiene encima con la camisa abierta y la falda subida hasta las ingles.

Ella lame. Empieza buscando su cuello y busca la carótida, bien marcada. A Sirius le late tan rápido el corazón que es capaz hasta de notar el pulso. Cuando llega a la oreja piensa en susurrarle algo obsceno pero decide que es mejor pegarse contra él y seguir el cartílago despacio, tanto que parece querer torturarle. Quizá es lo que busca. Humedece el lóbulo de la oreja y luego el cuello. En ningún momento se acerca a los labios.

No ha parado de moverse en todo ese tiempo. Sirius tiene tantas ganas de correrse que le duele. Ha metido las manos bajo las bragas de Bellatrix y le araña el culo. Si por ganas fuera, sería capaz hasta de follársela a través del pantalón. Por lo que le está haciendo, podría decirse que la Slytherin casi baila sobre su regazo, y él no lo aguanta más.

Bellatrix respira sobre su boca, y sigue sonriendo cuando empieza a besarle. Ha tardado en hacerlo. Le mete la lengua que Sirius lleva buscando desde el principio y le recorre toda la boca. Es largo, húmedo y tan profundo que parece que va a quedarse sin aire. Cuando ve que él quiere romperlo, lleva su mano a la nuca de Sirius con violencia y lo impide. Se pega a él más todavía.

Sirius se corre. Llena sus calzoncillos de semen y nota la piel pegajosa y la ropa húmeda. Bella parece notarlo porque por fin le deja respirar. Le da un último beso y se levanta, arreglándose la falda. Una sonrisa maliciosa es todo lo que recibe de ella antes de verla salir de la clase, terminando de abrocharse la camisa.

Tarda cerca de cinco minutos en levantarse, pero cuando lo hace, aún le tiemblan las piernas. Sirius se engancha el pie en la mochila y tiene que agarrarse al borde de la mesa para no poder perder el equilibrio. Qué ironía.

Parece mentira que sea capaz de tropezar con la misma piedra dos, tres y mil veces.


	4. Acidez

**ACIDEZ**

Las cosas se han calmado en Grimmauld Place desde la discusión. Ahora es bien entrada la noche y todos descansan, o, al menos, eso se supone. Bellatrix, por encima de la respiración acompasada de su hermana Narcisa, escucha los susurros apresurados de sus tíos en la habitación de al lado. Hablan de Sirius.

Se destapa. Tiene mucho calor y está inquieta. No puede quedarse dentro de la cama. Lleva dando vueltas más de dos horas. Acaba por levantarse y antes de que se dé cuenta ha salido de la habitación de invitados y está en el pasillo. Piensa que se ha vuelto loca, pero empieza a subir la escalera que lleva a la habitación de Sirius. Cuando llega allí no sabe qué hacer.

Al menos hasta que ve, por la rendija que queda entra la puerta y el suelo, que su primo tiene la luz encendida.

Rodea el picaporte plateado con la mano y lo gira. Chirrían un poco las bisagras, pero no lo suficiente como para sobrepasar el ruido que hace el montón de libros que Sirius acaba de soltar de golpe dentro del baúl. No se entera de que ha entrado hasta que se gira para coger más cosas del montón de la cama y se la encuentra de frente. Incluso entonces se limita a soltar un bufido y mascullar algo cabreado.

-¿Qué haces?

La habitación está patas arriba. Los cajones abiertos y vacíos. Ropa por el suelo y tirada por la cama, junto a las cosas de clase. Puede ver un frasco de tinta que se ha abierto con las prisas y ha manchado las sábanas.

-Largarme de aquí -sisea entre dientes, dejando caer una pila de ropa dentro del baúl. La mete arrugada, pero parece darle exactamente igual-. He tenido suficiente de esta mierda de familia.

-Si te vas -dice, y su voz es tan fría que por un momento Sirius se tensa y un escalofrío parece recorrerle- te borrarán del tapiz. Dejarás de ser un...

Va a seguir, pero la carcajada que suelta su primo le interrumpe. Es amarga y los labios finos forman una mueca.

-Nunca quise ser un Black -responde, riendo-. A la única que siempre le ha parecido un honor pertenecer a esta jodida familia es a ti.

-Te has vuelto loco. -Bellatrix no parece mucho más cuerda. Tienes las mejillas rojas, y aprieta los puños con fuerza-. Sirius, no te atrevas a... No te van a permitir...

-¿Quién va a impedirlo?

Se ha incorporado y la mira directamente. Ha crecido en el último año y ahora es un poco más alto que ella. Enarca las cejas, como pidiendo que se atreva a decir algo.

-Yo.

Lo dice muy en serio. No piensa permitirlo. Porque una cosa es acostarse con tu primo y otra muy distinta acostarse con un traidor.

-No te atreverás.

-¿Quieres probarme? -pregunta Bellatrix, desafiante. Parece a punto de esbozar una sonrisa pero al final no lo hace.

-No. -Se lame muy rápido los labios mientras se da la vuelta, pero en seguida recupera la confianza y mira a su prima por encima del hombro-. Tengo que hacer muchas cosas, como ves.

La furia y la impotencia la corroen por dentro, porque, en el fondo, sabe que diga lo que diga no logrará convencerle. Es un terco y un testarudo y lo ha decidido desde que terminó la discusión esa mañana. Bellatrix le coge de la muñeca y le obliga a que la mire. Odia que mantenga la cabeza gacha. Odia que la ignore.

-Se supone que los Gryffindor son valientes -sisea, casi escupiéndole en la cara-. Pero tú te largas con el rabo entre las piernas. Ni eres Slytherin ni eres Gryffindor, sólo...

Sirius la empuja. La empotra contra la puerta, que se cierra de golpe, y la sujeta por los hombros. El flequillo le cae sobre los ojos y Bellatrix es en lo único que puede fijarse cuando él se acerca de pronto para besarla. Le come los labios y la deja sin respiración en un beso húmedo y violento que incluye manos levantándole el pijama y el roce de la madera contra sus muslos desnudos.

-No se te ocurra -masculla furioso contra sus labios- decir que soy un cobarde.

Se aparta bruscamente y cuando la ve aún pegada contra la puerta, jadeante, sabe que ha dicho la verdad. Jamás ha sido una serpiente, pero en ese momento él mismo se sorprende de su valor. Nunca se imaginó que sería capaz de marcharse después de verla y de besarla.


	5. Sabor

**SABOR**

Sirius le dijo una vez mientras le mordía el cuello en un pasillo oscuro que le gustaría meterla en la Torre de Gryffindor para poder desnudarla despacio.

Ahora ella está en una cama, en su propia casa, y tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo, pero es él el que no está.

Algunas noches se arrepiente de haberlo matado.

Rodolphus duerme, de lado y dándole la espalda. Siempre en la misma postura y siempre sin moverse en toda la noche. Bellatrix no puede dormir, pero no se atreve a levantarse porque sabe que lo despertará. Le da la sensación de que su marido pasa las noches con un ojo abierto.

Nunca ha dormido con Sirius en la misma cama (pero está convencida en que era de los que se destapaban y acababan con la sábana arrugada a los pies). Lo suyo eran polvos rápidos contra alguna pared, sobre una mesa o deslizándose hasta el suelo. Se desvestían solamente lo imprescindible y normalmente no hablaban. Tenían prisa. _La atracción irresistible de la Sangre_.

Bajo la sábana se nota la forma de las piernas de Bella. Las acaba de abrir, intentando recordar. Sirius la tocaba de cierta manera. Empezaba por el ombligo haciendo círculos con la lengua. Ella lo hace con los dedos pero no es lo mismo, a pesar de que cierra los ojos e intenta imaginarlo. Cuando Sirius hacía eso, ella sabía lo que venía después. Recuerda la sensación de la carne de gallina y el sonido de su risa despectiva. Llegaba hasta la ingle para entretenerse en los muslos. Sus manos tenían callos de jugar al Quidditch y eso hacia el roce duro. A ella le gustaba más.

Rodolphus tiene manos suaves acostumbradas a pasar páginas. La toca lento y la toca distinto. No hay odio en el placer. No se siente arder por dentro.

Tampoco suele besarla. A veces lo hace, pero no suele. Sirius lo hacía siempre. Eran improvisados, igual que sus encuentros. Bellatrix nunca ha sabido cuál de las dos cosas esperaba con más ganas. Solía llevar la mano a su nuca y entrelazar los dedos en su pelo, siempre después de haberla follado. Un solo beso, largo, ansioso y urgente. Como si cada vez fuera a ser la última.

Llegó un día en que lo fue.

Ahora se tiene que conformar con lamerse los labios despacio, tentada de despertar a su marido para exigirle lo que quiere. Lo suele pensar durante unos minutos, y, sin embargo, siempre acaba girándose para intentar dormir.

Si besa mucho a Rodolphus, quizá acabe por olvidar el sabor de Sirius.

**- FIN -**


End file.
